


Sweet Cheeks

by gundamoocow, oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Analingus, Butts, Crack, Hux puts up with so much, Inappropriate Use of Chocolate, M/M, Messy, Rimming, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day, chocolate anus, mostly asscrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Hux squinted in the dim light.  Ren wiggled his firm rear, and Hux couldn’t deny that it was enticing.  But what did Ren mean by making it sweeter?  He peered closer, taking a few steps towards the bed until he saw it.  Wedged between Ren’s cheeks was something dark and round.  A plug?  His cock stirred at the thought, but it wasn’t a plug.  Ren wouldn’t go all out for just a plug.“Ren, is that what I think it is?”Solid 90% dark chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you too can get your very own chocolate anus if you live in the UK at [Firebox](https://www.firebox.com/Edible-Anus/p6969)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, Kylux Fandom!

Kylo carefully unwrapped the box of anuses and licked his lips.

They were chocolate, of course.  Hux probably thought he’d been sneaky when he pried Kylo’s cheeks apart and ran a scanner over his ass while they lounged in bed together.  The general cited “personal” reasons.  A week later, a brief shore leave had yielded a wrapped box in a tasteful muted silver with the logo of a fine confectioner stamped on the front.  Obviously these were a gift for Kylo or why would Hux have gone to the trouble?  Hux was obsessed with his ass and was always trying to downplay it.

The chocolates were nestled among tissues in a foil tray and seemed to come in a multitude of flavors.  He wouldn’t eat any without Hux there to enjoy the sight but as he picked one up and caught its delicate scent an idea pricked at him.

If Hux loved his asshole so much it was only right to give him a special treat.  The general would be back in his quarters in roughly half an hour.  Kylo quickly showered, taking special care to prepare himself.  He sprawled out on the bed after picking out a few choice pieces and placing a trail of chocolate anuses, each in its own bit of tissue cushioning, that lead up the bed and between his legs.  The most delectable piece -- a little pucker of dark chocolate -- he wedged between his cheeks right over the real thing.  He grinned at the thought of Hux’s face when he arrived to see the display.

  
  


It was a trying shift, as if everyone on the bridge had somehow forgotten their years of training and fumbled every task like inexperienced cadets.  Thankfully, at least, he had something to look forward to when he returned to his quarters -- fifteen minutes or so of peace by himself with a sweet treat before Ren would inevitably come knocking at his door for attention.

As he walked down the corridors of the Finalizer, he thought about which flavour he would try today.  Blue milk chocolate?  Strawberry with the liqueur filling?  Dark chocolate shell with the increasingly hard to obtain Scarif coconut filling?  Perhaps one of the hard chocolates with a nut in the middle.  Yes, that would be his choice for today.

He keyed in his door code.  As the door slid open, he was surprised to see his lights on at a low setting instead of off.  In the dim light, he picked out a few items scattered on the floor in front of him.  He bent down and picked one of them up.

It was the mint chocolate.

Why was it-- Oh.

“ _ Ren! _ ”

  
  


The knight wiggled a little from his position on the bed and smirked as he glanced back at Hux.

“Like what you see?”

He took in Hux’s disbelieving face and then popped a finger in his mouth and sucked it.

“I found your gift.   

  
  


Ren was there, alright.  Naked and dripping wet, lying in a growing damp spot in the middle of Hux’s bed.

“My… gift…”  Hux said slowly.

His precious -- well, Ren’s -- custom made chocolate anus collection was strewn all over the room while Kylo lay in the nude, soaking Hux’s bed after forgoing any sort of post-shower drying process.  This was supposed to be a  _ gift? _

Hux let out a single broken laugh.  At the end of a long, stressful day, having wanted only a few minutes to himself to unwind, he’d returned to his quarters to find that Ren had stolen his chocolates after mistakenly assuming they were for  _ him _ .  Hux sighed.  He supposed he could work with this and indulge Ren while making sure to squirrel away as many uneaten chocolates as possible for later personal use.

  
  


“Hux, you’re supposed to follow the trail.”  Kylo pouted a little at the apparently lack of interest.  His partner was often difficult to please, but he thought this would certainly win him a favorable reaction.  

“I know how hot you are for this gorgeous ass so I made it a little bit sweeter for you.”  Biting down on his lower lip to stifle a giggle he lowered his lids and pushed his hips against the bed again.  “Aren’t you curious?”

  
  


Hux squinted in the dim light.  Ren wiggled his firm rear, and Hux couldn’t deny that it was enticing.  But what did Ren mean by making it  _ sweeter? _  He peered closer, taking a few steps towards the bed until he saw it.  Wedged between Ren’s cheeks was something dark and round.  A plug?  His cock stirred at the thought, but it wasn’t a plug.  Ren wouldn’t go all out for just a plug.

He moved closer to the bed, skipping the trail of chocolate -- he would have words with Ren later about how much sugar was appropriate to consume in one sitting.  Fully clothed, he climbed onto the bed, making sure to leave his still booted feet off the edge. When he finally saw it, he laughed out loud.

“Ren, is that what I think it is?”

Solid 90% dark chocolate.  Hux could smell it from a few feet away, it was so potent.

  
  


The chocolate between his cheeks slid a bit as it melted at the edges and he clenched tighter, wanting to keep it in place until he could have Hux’s mouth there.

“Well?”  Kylo raked a hand through wet hair, flinging droplets in a halo against the sheets.  “Isn’t this your fantasy,  _ General?” _

Unwilling to risk another wiggle out of fear that the chocolate might shoot from between his cheeks from the motion, he drummed a foot against the bed.  “I’m ready for your mouth.”

  
  


It’s true that Hux favoured the hidden spot between Ren’s cheeks perhaps more than was usual, but eating a chocolate molded from Ren’s anus  _ from _ Ren’s anus was not a specific fantasy that he had in mind.  Still, he supposed there were stranger things one could be into.

“Let me just get some of this clothing off,” Hux said.

He quickly divested himself of his gloves and boots.  Initially, he thought of stopping there, but at the risk of staining his uniform, he decided to get rid of it all.  Now fully nude, he crawled onto the bed, straddling Ren’s legs as he worked himself into a comfortable position.  He placed his hands on Ren’s cheeks and gave them a squeeze before parting them slowly, only to see something far less appealing than he had originally anticipated.

The chocolate was melting.  The wrinkly outline of the anus itself remained in pristine condition,  but the edges, having been in contact with one of the warmer parts of Ren’s body for who knew how long, were melting, leaving a trail of brown goo smeared along the crevice.

“Ren,” Hux said.  “Ren, did you by any chance consider what exactly this might look like?”

  
  


“Oh, General,” Kylo murmured, “so concerned with keeping up appearances in the bedroom.  It’s not as if any of the crew knows what we do, so who cares how debauched we are?”  A throaty little purr escaped as Hux’s thumbs tugged his buttocks apart.  “It looks to me as though I’m seducing you and succeeding.”

His cock, already stiff with anticipation, twitched against the bed as Hux brought his face so close that Kylo could feel his breath right at the crease between ass and thigh.  Any moment now he’d be writhing on an eager tongue.  If only Hux would stop teasing him with delays.

  
  


“That’s not what I meant at all,” Hux muttered.  The longer he waited, the more the chocolate would melt, and the worse this would be.

To hell with it.  He let out a sigh and lowered his mouth down.  The chocolate smelled no less appetising, and Ren was obviously clean, so there was, in the end, no real harm.

He licked the chocolate tentatively, right across where the entrance would be, just as he did when had his chocolates all to himself.  He licked again, putting a little more pressure on so that Ren would feel something.

“How’s this?”  He asked in between licks.  “Are you proud of your successful seduction of me?”

  
  


Kylo moaned a little at the tantalizing pressure of Hux’s tongue against the chocolate.  He happily curled his toes into the sheets and thrust against the bed again.  All he could manage by way of assent was a satisfied grunt as Hux’s licking grew more insistent and the piece of chocolate slid up and down, leaving a sticky trail in the heat.  He imagined Hux kissing away each sweet spot the chocolate left behind even as it dissolved in the space between mouth and ass.  He imagined what that tongue would feel like when it finally hit the spot.

“More,” he begged, squeezing his buttocks again.

  
  


Chocolate was smeared all over Hux’s mouth and nose.  He could tell.  If he tried to wipe it, it would just get everywhere, so he decided it was best to let it be, and clean up in full afterwards.

The chocolate anus had dwindled down to just a chocolate lump.  Hux rolled it up and down between Ren’s cheeks, hopefully providing some level of pleasant stimulation.  Eventually, Hux grew tired of this and sucked the remaining ball of chocolate into his mouth and bit into it, taking a moment to savour the texture before returning his attention to Ren.

He licked a long stripe from Hux’s perineum to his cleft before circling his tongue around Ren’s entrance and probing in.

  
  


Each nudge of the chocolate in his cleft had Kylo groaning in anticipation until Hux finished the piece and tended to his needy hole.  Hux was the only one he’d ever permitted to indulge in this act.  No one else would have dared.  And the general was unfairly good at it.  Kylo could climax just from the sensation of being licked and nuzzled here.  He hoped Hux was enjoying the taste of it; the bittersweet chocolate mingling with traces of his own scent.  Each rough pass of his tongue, each flick and swipe left him panting.

“Ohhh fuck,” Kylo mumbled into the sheets when he felt the tip of a tongue push its way into the loosened ring of muscle.  The sheets would be ruined.  If the chocolate hadn’t done it, Kylo’s leaking cock would finish them off.

  
  


Ren had relaxed enough that Hux’s tongue slid in easily. He thrust it in and out, alternating the motion with a swirl around the rim before diving back in as Ren squirmed beneath him.

“You like that?” Hux teased, nibbling Ren’s cheek.

Despite the mess, Hux was enjoying himself, especially with the effect he was having on Ren.   
  


Hux knew exactly how much Kylo loved the sensation of his mouth everywhere back there and would no doubt use it to full advantage.  It was all the knight could do to hold back at the quick press of teeth to the curve of one buttock.  He huffed out a little cry, embarrassingly loud over the wet sounds between his cheeks as Hux pushed him closer and closer.  With a helpless moan he spurted against the sheets while Hux nuzzled the spot just above his entrance and kissed the tender skin there.  The cool satin relieved his flushed face as he buried it in the bed, feeling the burning body blush of his orgasm steal over him.

  
  


Ren’s orgasm came on far faster than Hux expected.  As the other man shuddered beneath him, Hux made sure to keep licking, backing off gently as Ren slowly came down.

Hux noticed now that not only was chocolate smeared everywhere between Ren’s cheeks, but a mix of chocolate and Hux’s saliva had tricked down practically to Ren’s balls.  No doubt his own face was as bad a mess or worse.  Before the chocolate got absolutely everywhere, it would be prudent to clean up.

“Ren,” Hux said, “why don’t you wash off quickly in the shower?”

Hux could wash his face in the meantime.

  
  


With a contented sigh, Kylo slid off the bed, careful not to sit his bare ass on the sheets.  He turned to Hux and burst into startled laughter at the sight of his messy face.  With a grin he leaned in to lick a smear of chocolate off the general’s nose.

“You look absurd,” he said as he headed to the ‘fresher, desperate for a shower now that the chocolate was growing uncomfortably sticky.  He called for the lights and stared at himself in the full length mirror that he’d always found a charming piece of vanity in Hux’s quarters.

As he turned to regard his own butt he noticed in horror that chocolate had smeared not only in the crevice but in patches against both cheeks.  And between them Hux’s saliva had mingled with the stuff to form a watery brown liquid almost dripping into his thighs that looked like... looked like… 

A brown bit of chocolate sludge dripped from between his cheeks and hit the floor and he screamed. 

  
  


After briefly stretching out on the bed, Hux padded over to the refresher with his hard cock pointing the way.  He was anxious to clean up quickly so Ren could return the favour.  Just before he opened the door, he heard Ren scream.

As he stepped inside the refresher, he rolled his eyes at the sight of Ren examining his messy posterior in the mirror.

“I tried to warn you,” he said coolly as he reached for a face towel from the cabinet under the sink.  He ran the water while Ren turned to him with a look of shock and frantically jumped in the shower.  Hux watched in amusement at the silhouette of the knight vigorously scrubbing his buttocks under the spray.   

“I’ll be waiting for you on the bed,” Hux said as he sauntered off, pausing to pluck a  _ white _ orange chocolate anus from the floor and wedge it firmly between his butt cheeks. He carefully climbed onto the bed, avoiding Ren’s damp spot as much as possible and making himself comfortable on his stomach. “You better hurry, Ren, or you’ll miss out!”


End file.
